Almas Gemelas
by Aldana1312
Summary: Ella muriendose de hambre. El esta casi al mismo nivel que ella, se encuentran y empieza una historia que cambiara la vida de ambos y ¿porque no?, que surja un amor.
1. Chapter 1

Almas gemelas…

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte sobre mi cuerpo, mis ropas estaban totalmente mojadas y cada vez chorean más agua, que la que conseguíamos en el distrito. Estaba exhausta muy cansada, mis piernas ya no daban más, hacía mucho frio, pues era invierno, tenía muchísima hambre, lo único que podía hacer era robar la comida que encontraba, incluso teniendo moho la comía, pues mi estómago rugía más fuerte que el auténtico león africano. Me acurruque debajo de un árbol sin importarme si moría de hipotermia o no, recosté mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol y respire profundamente. En ese instante pude sentir el olor a pan recién horneado, venia de la casa de enfrente de donde yo estaba media tirada, era la casa del panadero del distrito, al menos él se daba el lujo de comer pan. En ese momento del patio trasero de la casa salió una mujer, adulta pero no anciana, dejando una bandeja con muchos panes no podía decir cuántos eran desde aquí, los puso en el suelo bajo el tejado para que la lluvia no los mojara y se fue adentro. En ese momento se me ocurrió robarlos, después de todo ya no era considerado un delito para mí, que era de lo que sobrevivía. Me levante y me acerqué caminando lentamente, agradecía que no había gente afuera, ya que todos disfrutaban del calor de sus hogueras en sus casas, y me permitiría robar sin ser vista. Llegue al patio, pude distinguir cuatro panes altos y largos, sonreí al menos tendría comida por unos días, me acerque mas y cuando estaba por tomar la bandeja alguien me detuvo poniendo su brazo para impedirme tomar la bandeja.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dije mirándolo, era un chico, alto de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qué crees que haces tu?- me pregunta incrédulo, con su mirada fría como la roca.

Volteo hacia la ventana de la casa para asegurarme de que nadie nos haya visto.

-¡Esto es mio!- reclamo susurrando, pero con dureza, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que no niña, esto es mío ahora, vete- dice empujándome.

Se levanto con los panes y cuando se disponía a irse, se voltea y me dice:

-No tengo problema en dejarte aquí tirada, pero si te ven me delataras, asique anda, ven aquí- dijo tendiéndome su mano para que me levantara.

No dije nada y salimos corriendo, en cuanto nos alejamos, mire al bosque, tenia que irme a mi choza antes de que hiciera mas frio.

-¿Dónde iras?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay una vieja choza en el bosque, allí voy- dije evitando su mirada, por algún motivo me ponía incomoda.

-¿Bromeas? En cuanto saltes allí dentro se caerá contigo dentro, está destruida- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Es mejor, prefiero eso, a morirme de hambre- dije mordiendo mi labio.

-Ten, quédate con esos- dijo dándome dos de los panes que robo.

-Gracias, ¿que otro estomago debes llenar?- dije mientras empezaba a tiritar de frio, seguía lloviendo pero esta ves mas lento.

-A mi sobrino y a mi tio y ¿tu?- dijo señalándome con la cabeza.

casi susurrando respondo –solo el mío- en cuanto digo eso, el me toma del brazo, un poco fuerte y empieza a tirar de mí.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?- digo per apenas consigo caminar a su ritmo, mis pies empiezan a dolerme.

-Estas por entrar en hipotermia, necesitas calentarte, te llevare a mi casa- dijo sin mirarme arrastrándome por las calles desiertas, mis pies no estaban de mi lado y agradecia que el era fuerte y podía con casi todo mi peso.

-Oye mi casa esta lejos, ven sostén esto- dijo entregándome los panes, los sostuve bajo mi brazo cubriéndolos con mi chaqueta.

Me cargo en su espalda y empezó a caminar, sentía todo mi cuerpo congelado, poco a poco me empecé a debilitar, mas de lo que ya estaba, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de aquel desconocido, no me importaba lo que me haga solo quería salir de estas horribles condiciones donde estaba.

Horas después..

Me desperté, sintiendo un acogedor calor por todo mi cuerpo, me desperté y observe donde me encontraba, estaba en una especie de cuarto, estaba desordenado, y había poca luz.

-Al fin despiertas, crei que tendría que ir a comprarte un cajón.-dice el hombre rubio de ojos azules, me rio alegremente, el que estaba en otra habitación, cortando algo con un cuchillo, de repente me doy cuenta de que no se su nombre.

-Humm- dije caminando hacia donde él se encontraba-¿ como te llamas?-

\- Petta y ¿tu?- dijo lavando el cuchillo que uso para cortar una verdura que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Katniss Everdeen. Dije casi susurrando.

-Bien lindo nombre, ve a la mesa y siéntate- dijo mirándome, yo obedeci con el ceño fruncido, ¿era autoritario? Se sento frente a mi y comenzamos a comer.

-¿No has dicho que vives con tu tio y sobrino?- dije, en cuanto dije eso, me di cuenta de que pudo haberme mentido, quizás ni siquiera le preocupo si me moria congelada, me puse derecha en mi silla y agarre el cuchillo disimuladamente, y mire la puerta, observando por donde podía escapar.

-Si, están durmiendo, mañana conoceras a Michael es genial, lo querras tanto como yo, eso claro si soportas a los niños - dijo soltando una media risa.

Yo solo lo mire, en ese momento prácticamente salte de la silla hacia la puerta, pero el fue mas rápido al parecer y en cuanto llegue a la puerta el puso su brazo sobre ella para impedir que la abra.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?¿para que me quieres aquí?- le dije agarrando con fuerza el cuchillo.

-¿Disculpa? Oye te estabas por congelar allí afuera y ¿Por qué quieres irte?- dijo dando un paso asia mi.

-No se me acerques-dije apuntando el cuchillo en su dirección- ni un paso mas.

-Bien- dijo levantando la manos- vete, no me interesa lo que te pase, solo quize ser amable, deberías agradecerlo no hay mucha gente a quien puedas acudir al parecer.

Dicho esto me fui, corrí afuera de la casa, y mire hacia todos lados, buscando el bosque, lo encontré y corri hacia allí.

Seguí corriendo, quería llegar hasta donde estaba mi choza, encender un pequeño fuego y conseguir dormirme, de una buena ves, y esperar a que la mañana llegara para poder disfrutar del sol, que brillaba en el lado oeste del bosque.

Empeze a sentirme desorientada después de caminar un rato, tenia hambre y estaba helada, pensé en la idea de volver a la casa de petta, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

El camino se me empezó a hacer cada ves más familiar por lo que apure mi andar, y pronto llegue a mi choza, y corri dentro de esta y me tumbe en el piso, agitada de tanto correr y caminar, y asi helada y con hambre me empezó a vencer el sueño.


	2. la niña con rostro de angel

Me desperté templando de frio, me paso la mano por mi cara y me siento en el suelo, había sido un dia interesante ayer, pero no pensaba volver a cruzarme con el, era…arrogante. Dijo no importarle lo que me pasara, dos veces, y entonces ¿porque demonios me llevo a su casa anoche?.

No planeaba pensar mas en eso, me levante y me estire, Sali de la choza y mire al sol, estaba en lo alto del cielo debían de ser un poco mas de las once de la mañana, la nieve no daba muchas señales de derretirse, asique era hora de observar, para de noche robar, necesitaba comida hoy más que nunca.

Emprendí camino al distrito, era difícil vivir asi, no tenia a nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo algo específico sobre mi madre, todo lo que tenia de ella eran lagunas, de mi padre lo ultimo que recuerdo es que se iba me dejaba…sola, unas lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente sobre mis mejillas al recordar esto, hermanos no tenia, hermanas tampoco, estaba sola, no tenia a nadie y el dia de mi muerte no tendría a nadie que llorara por mi, ni alguien que al menos note que no estoy. Bueno…quizás si alguien note que no estoy… ¿Qué me hace pensar que Petta siquiera notara mi ausencia? . Estupida. Me insuto.

Estaba claro, nadie me quería y estaba destinada a estar sola y morir sola, punto.

Habia llegado al distrito doce, dejando atrás el bosque, empeze a caminar sin rumbo alguno, solo observando a cada casa que veía, habían muchas pero tenia que elegir a que casa vigilaría para asi poder robar en la noche, tenia que ser una grande, en la que vivan muchas personas, en la que la comida pueda llegar a "sobrar" eso facilitaría mi caza, hablando de eso me gustaría cazar de verdad, cazar animales, pero al ser invierno no había ni un bendito animal en ningún lugar.

Sentí un suave empujón contra mi pierna izquierda y mire en dicha dirección.

-Lo siento, disculpa- dijo una niña pequeña de unos seis a ocho años, llevaba el cabello rubia atado en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, y su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve.

-Tranquila ¿estas bien?- dije poniéndome a su altura y sonriéndole.

-No- dijo arrugando su frente, estaba a punto de preguntar porque y la niña dio vuelta y al ver a dos hombres del ejercito dijo:

-Ayudame, huye- dijo jalando de mi brazo, no tuve mas remedio que seguirla corriendo, podía oir a los hombres gritarnos.

Corrimos un poco mas, esquivando todo lo que teníamos en nuestro camino, hasta que llegamos a escondernos detrás de un contenedor de basura, que estaba detrás del quemador, pues hay era donde los comerciantes botaban todo lo que no les era de utilidad.

Nos sentamos, media arrodilladas, agitadas por tanto correr, hiba a hablar cuando escuchamos pasos cercanos, sabíamos bien que eran de los guardias del ejercito, nos miramos y contuvimos la respiración, cuando los guardias dijeron algo en su idioma, después de varios minutos se fueron.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a la niña con cara de ángel.

-Si, me has salvado de un tremendo castigo…gracias- dicho esto bajo la mirada avergonzada quizás, y respecto al castigo tenia razón solo que no sabia porque hiban a castigarla, esta bien se lo preguntaría después de averiguar en que andaba ella.

-Mas bien tu me has arrastrado hacia tu castigo- dije mirándola seriamente, por un momento me sostuvo la mirada y ya no aguante mas y rompi a reir y ella al comprender que no hablaba en serio también se me unio a la risa.

-Vale, no fue nada- dije luego me levante y me agache para ayudarla a levantarse, ella agradecida acepto mi ayuda, y después de haber comprobado que nadie nos viera salir de allí, caminamos hacia quien sabe donde en silencio. Y para romperlo dije:

-Hey, aun no se tu nombre- le dije medio sonriendo.

-Vale, pero debes decirme el tuyo luego- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Asi es el juego de hacer amigos ¿No?- dije soltando una pequeña risita.

Ella también rio un poco y contesto: Me llamo Primrose, pero mi familia me llama Prim- dijo mirando el cielo.

-Es muy bonito, el mio es Katnnis …solo Katniss- dije sintiéndome sola o mejor dicho dándome cuenta de lo sola que estaba.

-¿Acaso no es una hierba o algo asi?- pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Mmm si, de hecho es una hierba…creo- dije riendo por mi ignorancia.

-Vale, es muy lindo- dijo mirándome directamente, sentí algo dentro mio que no supe desisfrar, asique no me quedo mas remedio que asentir bajando mi cabeza. Hasta que me acorde que debía continuar espiando…

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Humm, Prim lamento esto pero… tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos.- dije tratando de que entienda de que no necesitaba que ella estuviera conmigo.

-O claro, descuida estare en mi casa ya sabes por si quieres venir en algún momento- dijo encogiéndose se hombros.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto termine vendre por ti ¿esta bien?- dije poniéndome a su altura.

-Hum, no de hecho no esta nada bien- dijo arrugando su frente.

-¿Por qué?- dije confusa.

-Pues… porque ni siquiera te he dicho donde vivo! Eres muy distraída Katniss.- dijo riéndose, esta niña tenia razón y lo peor era que yo era muy observadora no era distraída, tendre que aterrizar antes de que esta niñita con cara de angel me deje en ridículo ante mi propia persona.

-Vale, llevas razón.- dije arrugando mi frente.

-Tranquila puedes buscarme justo allí- dijo señalando delante dentro de nosotras, había una casa grande, en la ventana pude ver a un chico que le hacia señas a Prim.

-Es mi hermano, quiere que entre- dijo ella sin mirarme.

-Vete, estaré bien, te veré pronto- dije abrazándola por alguna razón me preocupaba que algo le pasara.

-Gracias- dijo la niña con cara de angelito, que me metio en problemas, pero al menos había ganado una amiguita ¿no?.

Dicho esto corrió hacia su casa y yo seguí caminando hacia el bosque, cuando estaba por entrar en el, pude oler en el aire el olor a pan horneado, instintivamente segui el olor hasta que me llevo a la casa del panadero, tal como la otra noche habían panes afuera, sin dudarlo mas corri hacia la casa, la noche había caído muy rápido para mi, llegue hacia los panes y me di la vuelta para espiar que nadie dentro de la casa me viera y luego mire hacia la calle para comprobar que nadie me viera, mientras que estiraba mis manos para agarrar los panes, en vez de eso, siento la superficie fría del metal de la fuente donde estaban los panes. Miro en dirección a mis manos, no puede ser, están aquí, hace unos segundos.

-¿Perdiste algo?- susurran a mi oído, detrás mio. Me doy vuelta, con cierto miedo, me quedo atónita al ver al hombre detrás mio.

-¿Peeta?- digo frunciendo el ceño.

El solo me mira frio como una roca…


	3. Guerras e Interrogatorios

Guerra e interrogatorios

-¿Has venido a pelear de nuevo?- susurro mientras lo miro directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules, esperen… ¿dije hermoso?¡ Concéntrate! Me dije a mi misma.

-No, solo a robar más de estos, asique apresúrate, si no quieres que nos descubran- dijo vigilando la puerta y a nuestro alrededor para que no nos vieran.

Sin decir mas, escondi los panes bajo mi chaqueta, hoy gracias a dios que no llovia, pero el frio no lo mejoraba todo.

-Listo- dije mirándolo.

-Bien, vamos, corre- dijo susurrando, caminamos agachados hasta llegar a la calle y de hay empezamos a correr, corrimos mas de dos cuandras y nos detuvimos.

-Bien hecho- dijo casi sonriendo.

-¿Quieres tus panes?, aquí los tienes.- después de entregarle los panes, me encamine en dirección al bosque.

-Hey! Aguarda- dijo tomándome del brazo.

-¿No puedes dejarme en paz o si?- dije sin mirarlo, solo miraba el piso.

-¿Por qué huiste así anoche?

-¿Quieres que te de las gracias? Gracias señor, ¿puedo irme?- dije forjando mi brazo.

-Hey, hey, no quiero hacerte daño, solo contéstame- dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿y qué? ¿Qué harás si me niego?- dije retándolo con la mirada.

-Katniss, solo te ofrecí ayuda…es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No…estoy acostumbrada a esto, gracias, tengo que irme- dije otra vez intentando caminar.

-Ven conmigo, no iras allí de nuevo, ven conmigo- casi me suplico.

-No, no puedo hacerlo yo…-

-¡Hay esta!- gritaron dos guardias del ejército ruso.

-¡Ho no, corre!- le dije a Petta, ambos salimos corriendo, ni siquiera sabía a donde, solo lo segui a el, por alguna extraña razón confié en el.

Seguimos corriendo, los guardias seguían gritando que nos detuviéramos, doblamos en una esquina y los despistamos.

-Estuvo cerca- dije tomando aire.

Lo mire, no sabia que hacer o donde demonios ir.

-A mi casa- dijo ordenándome. En serio de todos los lugares a donde ir decía "mi casa".

Tomo mi brazo y me jalo rápidamente hacia adelante.

-Vamos antes de que nos vean.- me susurro de atrás.

Corrimos hasta que llegamos a su casa, el abrió la puerta, entramos, no había nadie y el comedor estaba iluminado con un par de velas.

Nos sacamos nuestros abrigos y me ofreció una silla en frente a él, en la mesa. Sin decir nada lo obedecí, se puso a calentar algo en la pequeña olla.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- me ofrecí, no podía dejar que el hiciera todo solo.

-Quizás- dijo sin mirarme- puedes empezar contándome porque te seguían.- dijo poniendo lo que estaba cortando en la olla.

¿Esto es enserio?, ¡me ofreci a ayudarlo y el lo único que quiere es meterse mas en mis asuntos! .

-¿Siempre eres asi... digo…tan mandon, autoritario?- dije mientras escondia una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

-¿Siempre eres asi…tan desafíate?- La sonrisa que tenía me la trague, junto con mi orgullo.

Nos miramos serios por unos minutos, mientras servia la sopa que había estado haciendo en la mesa.

-¿Estas solo?- pregunte, si hiba a contarle sobre mi, quería que solo el lo supiera.

-Si- dijo sentándose.

Asentí, en cuanto iba a empezar, el me pidió silencio, agacho su cabeza un poco hacia abajo y junto sus manos a la altura de la mesa.

-Padre nuestro,  
que estás en el cielo,  
santificado sea tu Nombre;  
venga a nosotros tu reino;  
hágase tu voluntad  
en la tierra como en el cielo.

Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día;  
perdona nuestras ofensas,  
como también nosotros perdonamos  
a los que nos ofenden;  
no nos dejes caer en la tentación,  
y líbranos del mal. Amén.

Levanto la cabeza y comenzó a comer. Lo imite.

-¿Religioso?- dije antes de darle el primer bocado a la sopa.

-No, pero siempre hay que dar las gracias.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llevas razón- dije mientras mordía un pedazo de pan.

-Bien ahora cuéntame- dijo acomodándose en su silla.

-Esta bien- dije y comencé a contarle como había conocido a Prim esta tarde y el porque me siguieron los guardias rusos.

Asintió entendiendo todo y pregunto.

-¿Crees que se terminara la guerra con Rusia de una vez?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo se, desde que tengo memoria…estamos en guerra.- dije apartando mi plato vacio.

-¿Y del Capitolio que dices?

-Sinceramente, no los veo ni como héroes ni como aprovechadores, simplemente no me interesan.- dije respondiendo honestamente.

-Yo creo que Rusia debe ganar la maldita guerra y librarnos del maldito Capitolio.- dijo antes de tomar un poco de agua.

-No puedo apoyarte ni contradecirte- dije mientras juntaba mi plato y lo llevaba hacia la pileta.

El me imito.

-Supongo que no pelearemos por eso- dijo poniendo su plato en el lavado.

Una estúpida sonrisa llego a mis labios.

-Así será…hasta que tenga una razón para contradecirte- dije juntando los vasos de la mesa.

Ambos reímos por un momento, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así.

-¿Nunca una razón para apoyarme verdad?- dijo mientras yo tomaba un plato para empezar a lavarlo.

No dije nada, solo reí otra vez, abrí el agua.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No voy a dejar que seas mi sirviente, suficiente haces con obligarme a quedarme esta noche.

-Claro, obligarte…entonces puedes largarte porque no estoy obligándote.

Por un momento me paralice, lo mire a la cara, su rostro lucia serio y frio como siempre. Hasta que comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Era una broma?- dije con una media sonrisa.

-¡Debiste de haber visto tu cara!- dijo riendo aún más fuerte.

-Ho no sabía que las rocas reían- dije irónicamente, mientras ponía el plato mojado en la mesada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, lo imite y conteste.

-Dije…No sabía que las rocas reían- dije con una media sonrisa en mis labios.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que sentí algo mojado en mi espalda.

-¡Oye mira lo que has hecho!- dije, bien el me había mojado bien estábamos en guerra.

Tome un trapo del lavado, que estaba mojado y se lo tire por la cabeza, justo cuando hiba entrando a un cuarto.

Me quede esperando su reacción, se dio vuelta y empezó a córreme por todo el comedor, yo daba vueltas por todos lados, me negaba a que me atrapara.

-¡ven aquí pequeña ladrona!- dijo gire para ver cuan cerca estaba y tropecé, caí al piso, claro que el aprovecho la oportunidad para llenarme de agua la cara y la ropa.

-Gane, ¿que se siente la derrota, ladrona?- dijo aun encima mio.

-No lo se, dimelo tu roca- le dije mientras me secaba con las manos mi cara.

-¡Hey, mira lo que me haz hecho, estoy toda mojada!- dije mirando mis pantalones y mi camisa.

-Si, será mejor que te duches, veré que puedo darte- dijo mientras selevantaba y me audaba a pararme.

-Ok- dije sin más me encamine al baño, me desnude rápidamente y me metí bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Cuando termine, agarre un toalla que estaba colgado al lado de la ducha y lo envolví en el cuerpo.

-¿Katniss?- dijo Petta al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si?- dije

-Aquí esta la ropa-

Abri la puerta rápido, mi cara se enrojecio de vergüenza, agarre la ropa que traía en la mano y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-Gracias- dije después de cerrar la puerta.

No escuche respuesta alguna, me vestí con una camiseta que me quedaba enorme y me llegaba hasta las rodillas, gracias a dios cubría más de lo necesario.

Salí del baño y lo encontré a Petta en el pequeño sofá, leyendo algo.

-El baño esta libre- dije sin mirarlo.

-Bien…hum, allí esta la habitación, esta lista, si quieres dormir.

-Ho, gacias.- no se me ocurrio mas que hacer, asique en cuanto entro al baño corri hacia la habitación.

Me acosté y sonreí, nunca hubiese imaginado que esta noche terminara asi, Petta no era totalmente una roca, al menos se divertía y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, si exacto hermosa sonrisa y hermosos ojos azules…


	4. La mujer

**_Tanto tiempo gente! veran tenia la computadora bloqueada! :( pero ya esta aqui esta disfrutenlo._**

* * *

La Mujer…

POV Petta

Entre al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, y sonreí al escuchar a Katniss correr hacia la cama, ella me recordaba mucho a Rose, claro que al mismo tiempo eran muy distintas, pero Katniss de algún modo en esta tarde me hizo sentir…vivo. Aunque me costaba un poco hablar con ella o incluso reir con ella, lo hacia, porque anhelaba volver a la vida.

Termine de vestirme y Salí hacia mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama e inmediatamente me dormi.

Al amanecer…

POV Katniss

-¿Katniss?- escuchaba que me preguntaban a lo lejos.

-Hum, ¿Qué pasa?- dije abriendo los ojos soñolienta y estirando los brazos.

-Debo irme por unos asuntos- dijo Petta, parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Tan temprano?- digo mientras el se aleja hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Si, debo hacer algunas cosas, en fin, te quedaras aquí- dijo cuando llegue hasta donde estaba.

-¿Por qué?- dije frunciendo el ceño, y sintiendo frio en mis pies, claro estaba descalza.

-Porque yo lo digo, es todo.- dijo con ironía mientras se ponía un abrigo.

Rodé los ojos, era tan autoritario.

-¿Tardas mucho?- dije cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo a mi pierna izquierda.

-No lo creo, de todos modos nadie vendrá, haz lo que quieras, pero no salgas de aquí.- dijo hablándome como a una niña.

-Claro claro papi ya entendí- le dije tomándole el pelo, y riendo.

El también rio y se fue.

Mire la casa de Petta y note lo desordenada que estaba, asique de inmediato después de asearme me puse a ordenar, los platos de anoche aún estaban en el lavado, asique los lave, los seque y los guarde donde creí que iban, en el sofá estaban algunos abrigos y el libro que leía Petta anoche, me tome el abrigo y entre al cuarto de Petta para guardarlo, me pregunte si él se molestaría porque yo estuviera aquí, pero él dijo que haga lo que quiera.

Mientras cantaba una melodía, abrí el closet y colgué el abrigo, cuando hiba a cerrarlo una fotografía cayo al piso, lo agarre y la mire, era una mujer, cabello rubio, ojos claros y piel clara, era de veinte uno mas o menos y poseía una hermosa sonrisa.

Suspire, y la deje en donde estaba.

Después de ordenar todo, me sente en el sofá, tenia algo de frio pero mi ropa aun no se secaba, ya había pasado un rato desde que Petta se fue, ya quería que volviera, no me gustaba estar sola.

¿Extraño no? Pase toda mi vida sola y ahora no quería estarlo.

POV Petta

Cerré la puerta de casa y me aleje hacia el quemador, mientras pensé en Katniss , como es que jamas me la había cruzado antes, no lo sabia, tendría que averiguar mas sobre su vida, pensé en la probabilidad en que sea una ladrona y en cuanto llegue a casa se halla ido y llevado consigo todas las cosas de valor que encontrase, pero por alguna razón confiaba en ella, al mismo tiempo la seguía comparando con Rose, se que esta mal comparar a la gente, pero era inevitable…solo esperaba no terminar abriéndole mi vida y que ella también me hiciese daño.

Ese era mi problema, me era muy difícil confiar, y más en una mujer, después del dolor de Rose, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez, debía dejar de confiarme de esa joven que estaba en mi casa ahora o sino tarde o temprano acabaría igual que con Rose.

POV Katniss

Despues de haber dejado la casa de Petta ordenada, me sente en el sofá, al lado de la salamandra, tenia frio, claro solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de Petta, me levante y fui a ver si al menos mi pantalón se había secado, brinque de alegría como hace tiempo no hacia, me lo puse y pensé en comer algo, la verdad tenia hambre, pero se lo que hay que sacrificar para conseguirla, no hiba a tomar su comida sin su permiso.

Estaba contemplando la sala mirando cada detalle cuando la puerta se abrió y me sobresalto.

-Hey- dijo Petta entrando y colgando su chaqueta en el pequeño perchero que estaba en la pared.

-Al fin has vuelto- dije, con mas entusiasmo del que tenia, el al notarlo levanto una ceja , yo me sonroje y baje la cabeza.

-Hum si, conseguí algunas cosas en el quemador- dijo mientras ponía una bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Que bien- dije sentándome devuelta en el sofá.

-Haber… ya va a ser hora de almorzar ¿No crees?- dijo abriendo la pequeña heladera.

-Si- respondí sin más.

-No has comido nada- no era una pregunta, mas bien sonaba como un reproche.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a insistir ya que no había obtenido respuesta alguna de mi parte.

-No me atreví a hacerlo, veras creo que yo mas que nadie se lo que cuesta conseguir un maldito grano de arroz para comer- dije seriamente.

-Pero estas en mi casa, debes comer…cuando quieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo solo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Ven aquí, mientras cocino- dijo serio, no se por qué pero había venido con un humor distinto al de esta mañana.

Obedeci

-Y…¿Qué has hecho esta mañana?- pregunte como si nada.

-Como ya has visto, fui de compras…y a casa de mi tio- esto ultimo lo dijo cortante, como si no quisiera decírmelo.

-Que bien- ¿Qué hiba a decirle? ¿Por qué me hablas asi? No.

-¿Tu que has hecho?- me dijo queriendo dejar de lado su pregunta.

-Hum, de hecho tengo una pregunta para ti- dije recordando a la mujer de la foto.

-¿Cuál?- continúo como si nada.

-Esperame, ire a buscar algo, no te muevas- le dije mientras me bajaba de la silla.

-Aquí estaré- lo oí gritar, mientras buscaba la foto de la chica, la encontré, camine hacia el y dije:

-Ya esta- me sente en la silla.

-Dispara- dijo mientras comenzaba a cortar un trozo de carne.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?- dije señalando la foto.

El se dio la vuelta, al ver la foto, su mirada… me dio ganas de echar a correr de allí.

* * *

**_¿Que opinan? ¿Quien es esa mujer? su respuesta en los Reviews, haber quien acierta besos Muua._**


	5. Sabras todos mis secretos

Sabras todos mis secretos

Su mirada…. Me dio ganas de echar a correr de allí, tenía miedo, no debí habérselo preguntado, ¿porque mi curiosidad siempre lo arruina todo?

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?- pregunto lentamente, como si decidiera hablar antes de asesinarme.

-Yo… estaba…lo encontré- no me salían las palabras.

-¿Por qué demonios entraste allí?- dijo gritándome, se acerco a mi….amenazante.

-¡Tu dijiste que haga lo que quiera!- dije gritándole también, ahora estaba enojada.

-¡Ahora es mi culpa!- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se quedo allí, tomando pausadas respiraciones, para calmarse…supongo.

-No quería que lo supieras- dijo sin darse vuelta aun- esa mujer una vez, lo fue todo para mi, pero me hizo daño y me niego a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente- dicho esto ultimo se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Yo me quede petrificada no sabia que hacer o decir.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Katniss, no sabes quien soy, crees que me conoces pero no es así, y no planeaba que lo supieras.- mi corazón latia rápido, lo que dijo me dio miedo, podría ser hasta un asesino entrenado y yo había confiado demasiado en el.

-Confié en ti- dije casi como un susurro.

-Por eso mismo, al menos te debo respuestas, asique pregunta- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al sofá, se sento un poco lejos de mi, estaba serio, podía ver que no era de su agrado la situación actual.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte sin mas.

-Bueno mi nombre sigue siendo Petta- dijo con una risa sin alegría.

-Soy…un soldado- dijo esto mirándome a los ojos.

-¿De que estado?- pregunte con frialdad.

-Ruso- dijo mirando la ventana.

-¿Sovietico?,¿ que haces aquí?-

-Katniss, antes de que esto sea Panem, era Estados Unidos…

-Ya lo se, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que, si Rusia gana la guerra contra Panem, Panem volverá a ser Estados Unidos de America.

-¿Qué?, y que les hace pensar que los Rusos aseguraran que ganaran.

-Por eso estoy aquí, estoy… infiltrado

El alma se me vino a los pies, ¿Dónde y con quien me había metido?

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Desde que cumplí dieciocho ingrese al ejercito y resulte ser el mejor para infiltrarme.

Ya no sabia si debía estar aquí o no, pero estaba segura de que si me iba de aquí, me dolería.

-No te vayas Katniss, por favor quédate- pidió como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-Me di cuenta de que no te conozco, no puedo estar aquí- dije el asintió y yo me levante del sofá dispuesta a irme, cuando el tomo mi brazo y me hizo girar justo enfrente suyo.

-Katniss, no quiero que te vayas, por favor, te lo dire todo, solo no me dejes- suplico mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?, no me necesitas, necesitas salvar a Estados Unidos, no a mi- dije hablándole como a un niño para que entendiera.

-Porque…Te amo- dijo mirando mis ojos.

Lo imite y pude ver verdad en ellos, no eso no podía ser…cierto.

Se acerco lentamente hacia mi rostro y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, yo helada como estaba, disfrute de sus labios, tan suaves, calidos.., Separo su rostro de mio y me abrazo, un abrazo que correspondí gustosa.

-Te amo- dijo de nuevo casi como un susurro en mis oídos

-También yo Petta- decía la verdad, lo amaba, me gustaba, y no quería irme de aquí.

-No, no- se separo de mi, negando con la cabeza.

-Esto esta mal Katniss, no puedo- dijo poniéndose a mi altura.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué edad tienes Katniss?- pregunto, no entendia que tenia que ver esto.

-17 ¿Por qué?

-Porque no se permiten relaciones entre menores y mayores lo sabes ¿No?- y por fin entendí a que se referia.

-¿Qué edad tienes Petta?- el solo respondio con una sonrisa sin alegría.

* * *

_**¿Que creen que pasara? ¿que edad tendra Petta? gracias a todos mis seguidores! **_


	6. Corazones Heridos

**Tanto tiempo! disculpen es que he tenido que escribir este tan cortito capitulo de a pedasitos, por dos motivos!**

**1- Falta de inspiracion!**

**2- Examenes finales!**

**Espero les guste desde aca comienza la segunda parte...disfrutenla.**

* * *

Segunda parte: sinopsis

Corazones Heridos:

-27- dijo sin mas, y con ese simple numero entendí a lo que se referia.

-¿No podemos estar juntos?- que obvia era la respuesta, pero aun asi lo pregunte.

-No, no podemos, y no lo haremos- dijo para terminar de lastimarme.

-Te dire todo de mi, pero tienes que prometer que nunca le diras a nadie- continuo

-Esta bien- dije casi susurrando.

-Ya deberíamos comer ¿no crees?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo hambre- respondi diciendo lo que nunca crei que diría y hui a la que era mi habitación.

Cerre la puerta y me tumbe en la cama, mirando al techo, estaba herida…mi corazón estaba herido. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien y… no podre permitirme sentirlo mas.

Petta no quería que estuviésemos juntos, no entendía porque, dijo amarme y después dice que no podemos estar juntos, eso me dolia, yo lo amaba y el no nos permitiría darle el si a nuestros sentimientos.

Las lagrimas ya casi terminaban su camino por mi rostro y en el dolor que sentía logre escapar al mundo de los sueños, donde había felicidad, claro, había felicidad porque no era la realidad.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Me gustaria que escriban en los Reviews que quieren que pase en el proximo cap.**

**Pondre un poco de todo lo que me den! Asi sera de ahorita en adelante! A los cinco Reviews subo el proximo! Besos enormes!**


	7. AVISO

Aviso:

Hola, como están? Quería avisarles que después de las fiestas me pondré al dia con mis dos historias! El Pais De Aslan!; en el que tengo planeado algunos problemitas…. Y continuar también con Almas Gemelas!

Tambien quiero decirles que, seguire con las historias cuando mi computadora este arreglada, en cuanto esta este lista…seguire escribiendo sin PARAR!


	8. Corazones heridos completo

**Lo prometido esta aqui! como pasaron su navidad? alguna que me sirva de inspiracion? porque ya se acerca la navidad en el distrito 12...**

* * *

Segunda parte: sinopsis

Corazones Heridos:

-27- dijo sin más, y con ese simple numero entendí a lo que se referia.

-¿No podemos estar juntos?- que obvia era la respuesta, pero aun así lo pregunte.

-No, no podemos, y no lo haremos- dijo para terminar de lastimarme.

-Te diré todo de mí, pero tienes que prometer que nunca le dirás a nadie- continuo

-Está bien- dije casi susurrando.

-Ya deberíamos comer ¿no crees?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo hambre- respondí diciendo lo que nunca creí que diría y hui a la que era mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me tumbe en la cama, mirando al techo, estaba herida…mi corazón estaba herido. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien y… no podre permitirme sentirlo más.

Petta no quería que estuviésemos juntos, no entendía porque, dijo amarme y después dice que no podemos estar juntos, eso me dolía, yo lo amaba y él no nos permitiría darle el sí a nuestros sentimientos.

Las lágrimas ya casi terminaban su camino por mi rostro y en el dolor que sentía logre escapar al mundo de los sueños, donde había felicidad, claro, había felicidad porque no era la realidad.

Me desperté casi de noche, había dormido toda la tarde, y con razón, ya no sabía cómo mirar a Petta a los ojos, como lo haría?, tendría que dejar de lado ese beso? Esos labios? Esos hermosos ojos y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Olvidar que dijo amarme? No se si podría.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a Petta leyendo su libro en el sofá.

-Al fin despiertas, creí que tendría que tirarte agua helada- dijo sacando los ojos del libro para mirarme.

Yo reí ante su comentario y dije –Si lo hubieses hecho, ya no estarías aquí- el solo rio y yo me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte.

-Deben de ser las ocho.

-Bien- dije, solo quería salir de aquí, encerrarme en esa habitación y no verle la cara.

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo cuando vio que me dirigía a la habitación de vuelta.

-¿Qué; vas a manejar mis actos?- le dije mirándolo a la cara, a su hermoso rostro.

-Katniss- lo escuche decirme, pero yo ya estaba en la habitación, buscando algo que hacer.

Solo estaría aburrida por ahora; ya que mañana me abrigaría e iría a cazar, el clima iba mejorando asique seguro habría algún que otro animal en el bosque.

Me pase la noche analizando mis sentimientos y pensamientos; recordando a la pequeña Prim, le prometí que nos veríamos, pensaba cumplir esa promesa.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, en el horizonte, sería una buena hora para salir, necesitaba algo de oscuridad también, no o pensé dos veces y me puse mis botas, mi pantalón grueso, un poleron que encontré en el sofá de Petta, espero no le moleste que se lo haya quitado, y la cazadora de mi padre.

Trence mi pelo ondulado y Salí sin hacer ruido de la casa. El clima estaba fresco y el sol ya empezaba a salir, sin más me fui rumbo a la cerca eléctrica que dividía el distrito del bosque.

En cuanto llegue me acerque a la cerca escuchando para verificar si estaba encendida, no lo estaba como siempre, pase por debajo y me adentre en el bosque fui hasta donde estaba mi pequeña choza y encendí una pequeña fogata, alejando todo lo que se pueda quemar en mi ausencia, agarre mi arco y flechas y me fui rumbo a cazar.

A pesar de no haber tantos animales por la época del año, logre cazar una ardilla la cual le di en el ojo, dos ciervos pequeños.

Me fui a mi choza cargando los animales muertos, cuando llegue estaba algo calentito el ambiente, lo cual me agrado, me senté al lado de la fogata y deje los animales detrás mío, sonreí al ver a la ardilla, estaba perfecta, sin duda me dejaría un muy buen cambio por esto, sin embargo no podría con los dos ciervos, eran muy llamativos para venderlos por todo el distrito asique tendría que cortarlos y cuidar bien su carne así venderlo dentro de unos días.

Ya había pasado rato allí asique me incorpore y tape los dos ciervos con una manta que tenía allí y los escondí en un rincón, escondí también mis flechas y mi arco, tome la ardilla y la puse dentro de una mochila vieja que tenía allí para guardar las presas pequeñas, me puse la mochila en el hombro apague la fogata y me fui al distrito a buscar a Prim.

En cuanto llegue cerca de donde era su casa la vi afuera entendiendo algunas mantas mojadas en la soga de afuera.

-¡Prim!- grite para llamar su atención, ella giro su cabeza en mi dirección en cuanto me vio vino corriendo hacia mí.

-Katniss, viniste- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, me sorprendió ese gesto de su parte pero correspondí el abrazo gustoso.

Esta niña me hacia sentir bien, quizás porque me hacia recordar a mi hermanita…

* * *

¿**QUE LES PARECIO? merezco Reviews? felices fiestas! **㈳6 ㇳ7 ㇳ6 ㇳ3 lAS QUIERO! ㈎7 gracias por leerme!


	9. AVISO 2

**Hola! Les escribo para decir que he ACTUALIZADO mi biografía asique ya pueden pasar por ahí a conocerme un poquito mejor! Y no olviden dejar sus opiniones o si tienen preguntas sobre cualquier cosa, no sean tímidas! Estaré encantada de responderlas! Muuuaaa le dejo un besote Chau.**


	10. AVISO 3

Hola! Les aviso que no he subido en un tiempo porque me queda poco tiempo libe porque la escuela me tiene agotada y llena de tareas! Como algunas sabran tengo otra historia sobre Narnia "El Pais De Aslan" que voy a continuar y dejare esta en pausa para poder terminar la otra besos


End file.
